I Can't Run From This
by KatieBlack129
Summary: Jade and Tori have been best friends since kindergarten. They both go to the same school and have the same group of friends, but for some reason, they've been drifting apart ever since freshman year, when they started going to Hollywood Arts. Eventual JORI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Last Day of summer

 **Author's note** : Hello to you who has taken the time to read this. My name is Katherine and I have some things to say to you before you read

I'm in high school, so I won't update too often

This is my second Victorious fan fiction, this story originated from an idea I had, and I just thought I'd write it and see what people think

Enjoy, and please review, follow, favorite this story or me (if you want)

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only please

The first impression anyone ever has of me is that I'm a bad tempered bitch. And it's kind of true.

To anyone who doesn't know me, I can come across as a spawn of Satan, but that' not entirely true. Yeah, so I have one of those expressions that can make anyone run for the mountains, and a bad mouth, but I'm actually really nice.

I must admit though that until this year, I was always in a bad mood, I talked back to teachers and took my anger out on my friends. I changed. I figured that I wouldn't get anything out of that, and I would end up losing my friends with that attitude. Now, I'm not saying I'm always nice, I have my days, but now, even those don't even come close to the ones I used to have.

In freshman year, I met three new people that are a big part of my life now.

Cat Valentine is one of my best friends, I met her on the first day classes started at Hollywood Arts. We got to talking in Literature class or something, and frankly, I wanted to throw her out the window. The reason? She's catholic and all that stuff. Personally, I don't believe in God, and I don't judge religions, but closed minded-racist-homophobic religious freaks piss me off. But, with time, I realized that she is actually really nice, and not close minded at all. She's one of my best friends and I can't imagine my life without her.

Beck Oliver, ahh school hottie, and I don't mean that sarcastically, he is really hot. He's also an amazing actor! He can cry at command and make anyone think he's someone else. That comes in handy when he hooks up with girls at parties. If you've seen How I Met Your Mother, he's a Barney Stinson of sorts, and like him, a really nice person, deep, deep, down. Kidding, kidding, he too is one my best friends.

Robbie Shapiro, he's handsome, but not anything to drool over. He got into HA on a dance scholarship, he can dance anything from classical ballet to hip hop. I didn't know him in middle school, but rumor was that he used to be a nerdy, weirdo who carried a puppet around… Thank god he's changed, or I would've probably thrown it out of a moving car, or torn its limbs off.

These three people are big goofballs and awesome friends, they're there whenever I need them and I never thought I'd meet people like them. We're really close cause we all got into Hollywood Arts, a performing Arts school for really talented people (not to brag though… maybe just a little), at the beginning of freshman year. We were just a couple of lost 15 year olds trying to fit in this awesome, crazy school.

I wasn't alone when I got into HA, though, my best friend Tori Vega was with me. We've known each other for a really long time and it was nice not having to go without knowing someone.

We met in kindergarten and we've never been apart. We'd gone to the same school since we participated in this music festival and some scout invited us to go to a performing arts school. We spent a lot of weeks trying to figure out what we were gonna do, but in the end we decided to go.

Andre Harris, Tori's best friend and my good friend, also got into HA because of his crazy talents. There was no surprise there, the kid's a prodigy.

So all three of us decided to embark on this crazy journey together, and it was not an easy road. We all had to struggle with fitting in there and making new friends. The worst part though, was having to deal with the constant humiliation, challenges and exercises that the teachers gave us. Most of them were normal, like improvisation or performing a play.

What weren't normal though, were Sikowitz's challenges. He's one of our teachers, and he's a great one at that, his only flaw is that he's a complete crazy person! He is so weird that Tori gave him a couple of bucks when she thought he was a hobo sleeping on the streets. I guess it's all that coconut milk that he keeps drinking.

But anyways, even though last year was pretty crazy and unpredictable, it was really fun, and I feel that I've grown a lot because of that. That's one of the many reasons I decided to change my attitude. Since then, my life's been much better and I can tell all my friends appreciate it too, especially Tori, who has been putting up with me for the better part of 10 years. The best thing about her is even when I was at my worst and we fought a lot and I was a bitch to everyone, she still had my back and never once stopped being my friend.

I've had the best experiences of my life with her, like when she went with me to my driver's test or when I got my first dog, Mozart. She was also there when my baby brother, Mike, was born; we actually picked the name together, with my parents' approval of course; our first choice was James Bond, but that one was already taken.

She was also there for my bad experiences, like when I broke my arm falling of the swing at her house and when my grandpa died.

The point is that we've been friends for a really long time, and she's been a really big part of my life and I hope I made as much of a difference in her life.

Is was the last day of summer vacation before sophomore year started. I got dressed, grabbed my car keys and headed out to where my friends were waiting for me. The sun was already setting on the horizon and the sky was on fire; it was a mixture of orange, red, purple and pink. I grabbed my phone for a picture, but it didn't do it justice. I drove about 15 minutes before reaching my destination. I parked my car and got out regretting instantly the decision of wearing sneakers to the beach.

I walked over to the usual spot we had and saw that only Cat and Robbie were there.

"Hey guys, been here long?" I said sitting down beside Cat in the blanket laid down on the ground.

"No, just got here" Robbie said in an unusually low voice

"What the hell happened to your voice?" I said surprised

"That's what I said!" Cat exclaimed "I think puberty finally hit him" she laughed

"Ha ha ha" Robbie fake laughed "Shut up will ya?"

"Okay okay," I said swallowing my laughter "Where' the rest of the gang?"

"Beck texted me saying that he and Tori are getting here in a second" Cat said

"She still hasn't gotten her license?" I said "She has to be the worst driver I've ever seen

"Excuse me, not everyone can get their license right away" said a familiar voice behind me

I looked to Cat and Robbie who had been laughing for the past 15 seconds.

"Hey Tor" I said "Don't kill me"

"I don't have my knife right now, maybe later" she said laughing at the face I made instantly "Just joking, I'd never kill you"

I relaxed

"At least not on purpose" she said

I pushed her and she fell down beside me in the sand "That'll teach you not to mess with me"

"Honey, you've been trying for 10 years, I don't think it's working" she said playfully

"Where's Beck though?" Cat asked curiously

"He went to get the firewood, can't have a bonfire without it" Tori said "He'll be here soon"

"Hello amigos, long time no see" said Andre sitting down besides Robbie

He'd been travelling with his parents on the east coast, we hadn't seen him for at least 2 months

"Andre how was the trip?" asked Tori

"Pretty good, but not as cool as this side of the country" he sighed

"You do know that this side of the country has a major natural failure that can generate the biggest earthquake ever in USA history right? Cat said, the girl has brains

"Yeah that won't happen for a long time, I hope…" he said and everybody got quiet "Oh well what are we gonna do right? Hey where's Trina? I thought she was coming too".

"Nah, the poor kid's so excited for tomorrow that she wanted to stay at home and plan her entire day. She's been waiting for this day ever since I got in last year" Tori explains

"She was only 13! She couldn't get in HA till this year anyways" I said

"Yeah, but she's really excited, she hasn't shut up the entire summer, I wanted to kill her, but I love her too much" Tori said

"Remember our first day?" Cat said

I bet that little memory reminisce sound popped into everyone's head, and everybody thought about their first day at school; including me.

I was fifteen at the time, so my parents drove me there. Mike was holding my mom's hand cause he still couldn't walk completely on him own. We were waiting for Tori to arrive. When she got here, both her parents were with her, and her little sister was with them too. We said our hellos, but soon our parents had to go, and we were left alone, at the doors of this new school.

"Are you nervous Jade?" she asked me "I sure am, like really nervous, what it everything goes wrong and…"

I stopped her right there "Vega, calm down geez! Everything's gonna be fine. We just have to go in there, and everything will fall into place. We belong here. This is right, we made the right choice"

I grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze and we walked in together. If I were to paint a picture of that place, I'd have to ask someone else to do it, cause I do not have the ability to draw anything. But, I can describe it very well. The walls were kind of orange near the ceiling, but when you look at the lockers, you can't see just one color. By the looks of it, every student decorated their locker as they pleased, and I thought that was pretty cool.

We saw Andre sitting on the grand staircase and went to say hi.

"Hey girls, is this place cool or what?" He said with a mesmerized look

"Very cool" Tori responded

We'd known Andre for a couple years now, he had moved in Tori's street when we were 12. Since he lived closer to Tori's place, they became closer friends, and he and I were good friends.

We all got our schedules and found that we only had homeroom together, with Sikowitz. Back then, we didn't know the man, and thought he only had the misfortune of having a name like that. In homeroom, we met the rest of our group of friends, we all bonded over being new to the school.

We started sitting down together at lunch, and soon we became good friends, and got to know each other. I formed a really strong bond with Cat over time, almost as the one I had with Tori.

I snapped out of my daze when Beck threatened to throw me into the ocean.

"I will cut off your dick!" I said "Let me go Beck, dammit"

"Dude you know she's scared of water" Robbie shouted

He dropped me "I'm not scared, I just don't particularly like to be in that deep dark place where anything can pull me under and kill me" I said in my defense, but failed miserably

"Sure you are honey" said Cat putting a comforting hand on my knee

"So can we get on with the bonfire, we don't have all night" Tori said, changing the subject

Just as it was getting darker we lit the fire. Cat had brought marshmallows and crackers, Robbie had brought chocolate, and Tori brought those long stick things so we could use them to make smores.

We talked for about 3 hours before it was time to start packing our stuff and leave.

"No, let's just stay a little bit longer" Beck begged

"But it's getting late" Robbie stated

"Yeah, but if we go now it means that summer is over" Andre depressingly said

"As much as I love Hollywood Arts, I don't wanna go back to school. It seems like summer only lasted 5 minutes" Cat said

"Think of it this way guys" Tori said, trying to cheer everyone up "We're just a little bit closer to graduation, and a little bit closer to reaching our dreams"

What she said seemed to have an effect on everyone, and soon, we'd cleaned up and were ready to go.

"So, see you guys tomorrow? At the usual spot?" Cat asked

"Yeah" everyone answered

I drove Cat home, Tori went with Andre, and Robbie went with Beck. It took me about ten minutes to get to Cat's place

"Bye Cat, see you tomorrow" I said waving as she closed the door

"Bye Jadey!" she screamed as she ran to her porch

I waited for her to go in and then drove off. My house wasn't far, soon I was at home. I parked in my spot in the driveway and entered my house. Mike was in the couch playing with his toys and watching cartoons on the TV. Mom and dad were making a late dinner.

"Hey honey, how was the beach?" my father, Edward, asked

"Fine, we needed that. It was a great goodbye for summer" I answered

"Don't be so dramatic Jade, you love Hollywood Arts" my mom, Isabella said rolling her eyes

"Yes, I do mother, but summer is, summer" I said nonchalantly "I'm going to my room now, good night"

"Night honey" my parents said at the same time

"Hey Mikey, good night okay" I said kissing his forehead

"Nighty Jade" he said, not looking up from what he was doing

I went upstairs to my room and dropped my bag on the floor. I stripped and got into the shower. I let the hot water wash away the tension I was feeling and just relaxed. Tomorrow was going to be a great day I just knew it, and this year was going to be much better than last year. I'd changed and maybe that's what I needed.

I dried my hair straighter than usual, but 5 minutes later the ends were curling up. The effect looked great with my blue and green streaks. I put on my pajamas and got into bed. It was only 9:30, so I decided to watch an episode of American Horror Story. I liked to watch scary stuff before I went to bed, somehow it relaxed me a bit. Tori always said I was weird for feeling that.

I turned off my bedside lamp, and closed my eyes. Sleep didn't come soon. I tossed and turned for half an hour. I was anxious about my first day as a sophomore. I told myself to relax and soon, I drifted off.

My alarm blared at 6:30 a.m., but that wasn't what woke me up; it was a small person jumping up and down on my bed.

"Jade wake up!" Mike roared

I pretended to still be sleeping, so when I felt him stop jumping, I flew on top of him and started to tickle him

"This is for waking me up like that you little rascal!" I said loudly over his laughter

"Stop! Please Jade, I can't breathe!" he managed to say

"Okay, but only if you give me a kiss"

"Ew, cooties" he said making a face

"Okay then" I said, tickling him again

"Okay, I'll do it!" he said "Close your eyes"

I did as he told me, but soon I felt a weight change in my bed and the sound of a door closing. I'd get him back for that later, but right now I needed to get dressed

I took a quick shower, put some eyeliner and mascara on, and put on matching bra and panties, because I spent some time thinking about what I should wear. After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, I decided to go with ripped jeans, a black army tee and combat boots. I put the stuff I'd need for school in my black school bag and headed downstairs.

My mom was already up and she'd made pancakes. I put some syrup on my pancakes and poured myself some coffee. I ate in silence, watching the morning news.

"Jade can you take your brother to pre-school?" my mom asked while getting ready for work, she's a lawyer;

"Okay, but he'd better not make me late" I said

"I know you love it" she said leaving the house

I finished breakfast and went to check on Mike. I poked my head in his room and saw that he was having trouble tying his shoelaces

"Hey there tiger, need some help" I said crouching down to his level

"This is stupid, I can't do it" he said frustrated

"No, it's easy, let me show you" I said grabbing one of his feet "The bunny goes over the pond and into the hole. Now you try"

He tried with his other foot, he mouthed the words and when he did it he started jumping up and down

"Thanks Jade" he said hugging my legs

"You're welcome, have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head no. I took his hand and we went to the kitchen. I fixed him some breakfast and soon we were ready to go. When I got to Mike's school, I got out of the car, got his backpack, walked him to class, forced him to kiss me goodbye, all that crap, and made my way to HA.

It was 8:15 when I finally found a parking space. I got out, sunglasses on my face, cause the sun was blindingly bright. I walked over to our gang's usual spot at school. Everyone was there, the only one missing was Beck, but he was always almost late.

I greeted everyone and sat next to Andre, at our table at the Asphalt Café.

"Beck's late as usual?" I asked and everyone nodded

"Hey Trina, are you nervous?" I teased the poor girl

"Yes, thanks for asking Jade" she spat at me

Everyone laughed at the table

"Relax, it's not as bad as you think, it's pretty cool in fact" Robbie reassured her

We talked until 5 minutes were left until the bell rang. Parting ways, everyone went to get their schedules. Not shockingly, we had Sikowitz for homeroom, and other six classes during the day.

Sikowitz class room was just as I remembered it. The chairs were all laid out in front of the mini stage and the windows were the only source of light in the room. As usual, the students were all in the classroom way before Sikowitz came in, through the window.

"Tori, Cat Andre, Michael and Toby. You are on a family trip to the Moon, go!" he shouted, before settling into his seat

Another one of Sikowitz's crazy improv exercises that would never actually happen in real life, but weirdly enough, they were very helpful in various situations. I feel like someday we will all thank Sikowitz for what he's been teaching, but right now, it just seems like he's a crazy homeless person that teaches nothing but madness.

Tori, Cat and Andre were very good as usual, and the other ones, well, no one ever knows their names, it's like they're never really there. It seems like there are only six people in this classroom, not counting the crazy coconut milk filled teacher.

The day progressed as normal as it would have last year, and by the time lunch came, we had all fallen back into the old routine. I got a salad and Wahoo punch from the Grub Truck and sat down at our table.

I sat next to Tori, who wasn't eating anything.

"Why aren't you eating something?" I asked poking my salad

"I forgot my wallet at home" she said sadly

I knew that the poor girl was starving, because she loves food and she's always hungry. And the funny thing is, she never puts on the weight she's supposed to have. The girl can eat everything she wants and never once gain a pound.

"Here doll, go buy yourself something pretty" I said with a 1920's accent, and flashed her a $20 dollar bill

"Oh thank you" she said hugging me briefly before running to the Grub Truck.

While she was in line to get food, the rest of the gang showed up, and we started talking about how our day went so far.

"Beck and I need to write a huge paper for Creative Writing" Cat said "Honestly, who gives homework on this first day of school?"

"Carmen Lucifer does" I said

Carmen Lucifer, or Carmen Lucy as she's actually known, is our Creative Writing teacher, and she's an unfair bitch. She gets pissed off at anything and treats us like we are 5 years olds that need to be shut up all the time.

"I know she's mean, but do you really have to call her that?" Trina asked sitting across from me

"Trina, listen, it's your first day, and she's showing her good side" I explained

"That's her good side?!" she exclaimed "I'm screwed"

"Language" I heard Tori say as she was sitting back down, now with a burger and fries

"Oh please Tori, first of all you say much worse stuff than that and second of all, mom doesn't even monitor my language, so why should you?" she defended herself

"Because I'm your big sister, and that's my job… I think" She says smiling

Tori and Trina aren't sisters, they're actually cousins, but not many people know that. Trina is actually Tori's younger cousin, her parents died in a car crash when she was very young. She knows of course, and even so decides to call Miranda and David Vega, her aunt and uncle, her mom and dad, because she didn't really get to know her parents. But, still, every year the family go to their grave and put flowers there. Tori confided in me not to tell anyone, and I've respected her wish. Though there's nothing to tell, sometimes I even forget about that and think she's Tori's little sister. I've known her since she was a kid, and honestly, I feel like I'm her big sister too.

We all eat our lunches, and when the bell rings, we part ways to our different classes. Since Cat and I have the same class next, I walk arm in arm with her. We're pretty close, Cat and I, at first I thought she'd be a pain in the ass cause she's catholic, but she's actually pretty cool with everything I'd expect her to be against. I find that I can talk to her about anything, and since last year, I feel like our bond has only grown stronger.

"So how are you Jade?" she asks as we walk to dance class

"I'm good Cat" I answer "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…"she said innocently "How are things in the dating department?"

"Who are you my aunt?" I said laughing at her question

"No, I'm just a concerned friend" she responds "But really, tell me"

"Nothing new Cat, you know how I feel about dating" I said looking anywhere but at her

"You got to get over that Jade, love isn't going to wait forever?" she said sadly

"I don't think love exists for me Cat" I respond

"You can't possibly think that can you?" she asked trying to get me to look at her

"Yes, I do" I answered her "But let's not talk about that, let's just go to dance class okay?"

"Okay, but you can't run from this forever" she puts a hand on my shoulder before entering the dancing studio and I follow behind her.

 **Author's note:**

What is Jade running from?

Please review, favorite and follow

Thanks for reading

Xoxo Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Clearing My Head

 **Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it so far. Many of you said that Jade is running from her feelings for Tori, and she doesn't know it yet; well let's see huh?  
Also, any readers from my previous Jori story "The Challenge"?

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

(Jade's POV)

I get home after the first day of school and go straight to the backyard, where I find Mozart sleeping under the old tree. I walked over to him and sat down with my back to the tree, I put my hand on his back and caressed his soft black fur. Instantly, he jerked himself awake and started to lick my hand and beg me to scratch his belly.

"Oh Mo, I wish I was dog too sometimes, then I wouldn't have all this stuff swirling in my head" I said mindlessly petting him.

He started to whine and nudge my leg. It is amazing how this dog always seemed to know how I felt

"I mean, why does being a teenager have to be so freaking confusing?"

I sat with him for a while under the shade of the sycamore tree, feeling the sun reflecting on my very pale skin, and I thought about the time when my parents gave me a puppy.

 _(Flashback)_

" _So Jade, what're we gonna do today?" Tori asked me, squinting because of the sunshine_

" _I don't know. I just wanna lay here and think you know" I answered not opening my eyes_

" _Okay" she laid down next to me and put her head on my shoulder_

 _We laid on the grass, feeling the summer breeze on our skin and the sunlight burning in our skin. It was a peaceful moment, one of the many we always shared. Being with my best friend made me feel like that, like I was safe, nothing could hurt me._

" _Tori, what's it gonna be like when we go to that new school in September?" I asked propping myself up on my arm_

" _I don't know" she said doing the same "Sometimes I think that producer guy made a mistake inviting me to go there"_

" _Don't be stupid" You're crazy talented, he'd be an idiot if he didn't" I said shaking her shoulders_

" _You think so?" she asked, picking at the grass_

" _I know so" I said lifting her chin so I could look her in the eyes_

" _Thanks, Jade, you always know what to say" she said putting a hand on my knee_

 _That was the first time I'd ever felt something that that. I was very aware of her hand on my leg, and that simple gesture had sent sparks towards my whole body, I scared me half to death._

" _Umm where are my parents, they said they'd be back in an hour?" I said getting up, successfully removing Tori's hand from me_

" _Maybe they're running a bit late" she imagined_

" _Yeah, hey let's go inside, the sun in killing my eyes" I said almost running inside_

" _Yeah, let's do that" she said running behind me_

" _Tori, I don't know if I spent too much time in the sun or something and I'm clearly hallucinating that puppy sitting on the couch right?" I said rubbing my eyes_

 _She rubbed her eyes as well, but after a minute or two, the puppy still wasn't gone. I decided to go and touch it, to see if it was real. As my hand neared it, it barked, which sent me to stumble backwards._

" _Definitely real" I said to Tori who was also confused_

" _What's this cute little guy doing here?" Tori said sitting down and petting it_

" _HAPPY LATE 15_ _th_ _BIRTHDAY JADE!" screamed my family coming out from hiding_

" _Jesus Christ!" I said shouted my chest "Could've warned me you know!"_

" _Then it wouldn't be a surprise" said my mom giving me a bear hug, which then turned into a massive family hug, in which Tori joined after some convincing from my dad._

" _Cant' breathe" I managed to say so they would let me go "Are you guys serious?" I say picking up the puppy_

" _Yeah" Mike shouted_

 _I laughed "Why? I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday this year"_

" _Well, honey, we just thought that you've been wanting a puppy since you were 4 years old, so we got you one" my dad said_

" _Thank you! What breed is he?" I asked_

" _He's a Bernese Mountain dog" Tori responded for them_

" _He's so cute!" I said in a baby voice, and setting him down_

" _You're gonna have to take care of him. That means feeding him, giving him baths and walking him" my mom said sternly_

" _Yeah, I'll do it!" I said hugging my parents once more "What should I name him?"_

" _How about Beethoven?" my mom suggested_

" _No, that's too obvious" I said_

" _Okay," Tori said, making a thinking face "Then how about Mozart?"_

 _At that moment Mo, barked_

" _I thinks he likes it, don't you Mozart?" I said kissing his little head "Thanks Tor"_

" _You're welcome Jade" she said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder_

 _(End of flashback)_

I stood up and whistled for Mo to come with me "C'mon boy, we're going for a walk"

Mozart, only 2 years old was jumping up and down on me, and it took all my strength not to fall down, because he's almost my height when he's on two paws.

I grabbed his leash, a poopie bag and led him out of the backyard and into the street. He did his business and then came the part I've always dreaded. I did what I was supposed to do and threw the disgusting thing back in the trash. I didn't want to go back inside, so I just walked with Mo a couple of minutes.

I thought about my conversation with Cat before dance class today. You tell the girl a couple of things and now she doesn't shut up about it. However, as much as it annoyed me how much she brought this thing up, I loved that she cared about me so much to try and fix me; not that I was broken, just a bit confused.

I don't know if it's normal for every single teenager to feel this way, but I know it's not just me, everyone thinks about it at least one time I their lives. For me, it's been one time for a couple of months and maybe a couple of years now. Maybe it has to do with that fact that I'm not completely sure of myself, who I am, and what's bothering me the most, my sexuality.

It's doesn't bother me that I might be bisexual, or even gay, cause I'm okay with that, love is love. What bothers me is that it constantly haunts me, and I've found it to be one of the reasons why I get really moody these days. It bothers me that I can't figure myself out, if the answer could just appear to me or clarify itself. The worst part is not knowing, and not knowing is driving me insane.

Cat has brought it up on several occasions, and I've always shot her down. Sometimes I wish I'd never told her in the first place, but then I think that I'm actually relieved I told someone. It's not easy dueling with these doubts alone, I needed some support and surprisingly I found it easier to tell Cat, out of all the people I could've told. I didn't even consider telling Vega.

She's been my best friend for 10 years now, and I usually tell her everything, but even though we're still pretty close, I can still feel us slowly growing apart, and that scares me. I've noticed that whenever I hug her or show her any sign of affection towards her, not in a romantic way though, because I do this with Cat too, and she takes it as a sign of me caring for her as friend, and I do. But instead of doing that, she pulls away. I don't know if it's a shock for her, me doing that, because I've never been like that, at least not since I changed. I'd been such a bitch before that she must be weird that I'm not anymore.

But before I gave myself a headache, I decided to go and clear my head. I went back home and fed Mo. I ran upstairs, changed in proper clothes and grabbed my duffle bag from my closet. I left my parents a note saying I'd be out for about 2 or 3 hours but I'd be back for dinner.

I quickly pulled out of the driveway, eager to get to my destination. I arrived in about 20 minutes. I parked in the almost empty parking lot, grabbed my duffle bag and almost ran to the rink. I opened the double doors and saw that the place was empty, just like I knew it would be. I grabbed my professional roller skates from my duffel and got on the floor.

The familiar feeling of the wheels rolling smoothly on the surface was enough to call me down. I put my iPhone, set on my free dance song "The National Pastime" by Smash Cast, ready to perform my routine. I hurried over to my starting point and waited for the song to begin.

As the song began, there was only me and my stage. The routine that I came up with so long ago, fell right into place. I remembered every step, every jump and every spin. It was all so natural that I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just did it. The adrenaline pumping through my veins and the cool air brushing across my face melted away all my worries.

I remembered when I asked my mom if I could take skating lessons, and she said yes. For many years I found that coming here and just falling back into skating was everything I needed to relax.

When the song ended, I felt proud of myself, for completing successfully the routine with hardly any mistakes. It felt good to not think for a moment. My phone just kept on playing songs, and I don't know how much time I spent jumping and training. After a while, I stopped because I was out of breath, and I figured it was getting pretty late. I took of my skates, took my phone and left the rink.

When I got home, at 7:15 p.m., all I wanted to do was take a shower. My mom was already in the kitchen making dinner, dad was watching the news in the living room and Mike was playing fetch with Mo. I ran up my room and dropped my now very heavy bag in its spot in the closet. As I got into the shower and let the water pour over me, I realized how tense I was, from the training I did today. Of course it was totally normal because I haven't done that in a while. My muscles were sore from all the exercise and my knees were bruised from all my falls. When I did fall, I didn't even notice it until I got home and my limbs began to ache. I loved skating, but it was not all flowers and rainbows.

I took my time in the shower, I wasn't in a rush to get out. I washed my hair twice with the new shampoo I got, and then I had to get out even though I didn't want to. I combed my hair, and decided to let it dry naturally. I put on some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to join my family.

Just as I was helping mom set the table, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Vega, what are you doing here?" I asked, not knowing why she was here

"Did you forget again?" she said not surprised "We always sleep at each other's houses after the first day of school. It's tradition. This year's your house"

"Oh yeah right" I said, suddenly remembering "Come on in, we were just about to have dinner

"Tori, how nice to see you!" my mom said hugging her "How've you been honey? It's been a while since you slept over"

"I'm fine Mrs. West" she replied

"Nonsense, call me Isabella honey" my mom said smiling

"Okay, Mrs. West… I mean Isabella. Sorry" she said laughing

I smiled too, Tori was cute when she laughed. I shook my head, I don't know why I thought that. Okay, maybe I do, but I don't wanna think about that.

Tori greeted my dad and Mike and went to drop her stuff at my room. When she came back, dinner was on the table. We all sat down in our usual seats and served ourselves.

The normal conversation came up. We all talked about our days. When dad asked what I did today, I said that I hadn't done anything special.

"What did you do Tori?" Mike asked, his face all smeared with tomato sauce

"I did nothing special too. I mostly just spent the day watching TV" she said continuing to ear her pasta

Mom and dad started to talk about politics, which earned glares from the other three uninterested people at the table. When everyone was done eating, we all helped clean up, except Mike, who was still really little; he was so lucky that he didn't have to help around the house yet. Not that I minded of course, I didn't mind helping with the house, but it didn't mean that I liked doing it.

After helping, Tori and I went up to my room. I laid down on my bed listened to music while Tori was writing something on her precious journal She never let me see it, though of course I've tried to get my hands on it through the years. I succeeded once, I'd only got to the first page before she wacked me in the head with a magazine. She told me not to touch it, and I've never tried again since.

She was humming something; a melody. I took my headphones and listened to what she was humming. It seemed nice

"What is that?" I asked curiously

"What's what?" she asked, looking up from her journal

"That melody you're humming" I explained

"Nothing, just something I've been thinking of. It's no good though" she said looking down again

"Show me" I said sitting up on the bed

"What?" she asked

"Show me. I won't believe it's crap till I hear it" I said getting up and pulling her from the couch.

I dragged her to the basement where the piano was. We sat down on the piano bench and I waited for her to start playing

"Go on then" I said nudging her

She hesitated for a moment, but then put her hand on the keys. I expected her to wuss out on me, but soon I heard the beautiful melody take over the room. It wasn't like anything I'd ever heard before

"Did you write this?" I asked surprised out of my mind

"Is that hard to believe?" she said, seeming upset

"No! It's just that I didn't expect it to be this beautiful. I've never heard anything like that before. It's not crap at all" I said hugging her

She soon pulled away, like I burned her at the touch. I tried to hide my confused expression, thankfully I had the acting tools to pull it off

"We should go to bed" she said getting up and walking away.

I scoffed and went upstairs a few moments after her. She was already in bed. I climbed in on the other side and turned off the bedside lamp. She had her back toward me, so I couldn't see her face.

"Tori, be honest with me okay?" I told her

She made a sound of acknowledgement towards me. I was planning to ask her what the hell her problem was, and why she was acting like this, but I decided against it. If our friendship was as strong as I thought, she'd come to me. So instead I asked her something else

"I can tell you anything right?"

She waited a while before she answered "It depends"

I'm glad she couldn't see my face, because it was a mixture of anger, betrayal and sadness. What does she mean by "It depends"? We are supposed to be best friends, what I want to tell her shouldn't fucking matter! I guess this friendship has become something that I no longer understand. If she wants to play this game, then fine.

I can play too.

 **Author's note:** So, what did you guys think? Jade's pissed, obviously, what's she gonna do about it?

If anyone wants to see what artistic roller skating looks like, go to this link: watch?v=P9ncBDALJDI

Please review, favorite and follow

Thanks for reading

Xoxo Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Trying new things

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, every time I get an email saying I've got a review/favorite/follow, I get this really great feeling. I'm really glad you guys liked it!

Most of you are pissed at Tori and wondering why she's acting like such a bitch, well, you'll find out soon enough. (Also, there is going to be some language in this chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

(Jade's POV)

That morning, as soon as my alarm went off, I got up without a word and went to the bathroom. I took my shower, and while in there I thought about the events of last night.

I'd expected her answer for my question to be something else entirely, due to our supposedly great bond, but instead I got a pitiful answer

"It depends"

What the fuck does she mean by that? I'm her best friend, I've known her practically my entire life, I was there for her just as much as she was for me. I know everything about her and she know everything about me, so why is she acting like this!

I get it, we're both teenagers and we all have our problems, God knows I do, but that's no way to act. If she was having any problems, then why didn't she come to me?

My anger was taking over the sadness I was feeling. I couldn't understand why she was doing this. She was distant and avoided so much as any contact with me, and it's not news; she's been acting like this for a long while now. What was so bad that she couldn't come to me? But I guess I'm one to say. I've been talking to Cat about my insecurities rather than her… Doesn't matter anyways because apparently it fucking depends whatever I want to talk to her about!

I step out of the shower and stifle a scream with my towel. In the mirror, I could see the anger in my eyes, and I didn't care. I stepped out in nothing but a towel and saw that Tori was sitting up on the bed, waiting for me to get out. She got up and went into the shower, without saying anything, good, cause otherwise I might explode right then and there. I searched for some clothes in my drawers. I opted for a black shirt with transparent sleeves, a black skirt, black ripped tights and combat boots. Perfect for the mood I was in. I put eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and recognized my old self, the one who was always pissed off at everything. Great!

I walked downstairs and made myself a pot of coffee. I grabbed my large thermos and put coffee and sugar in it. As the sweet taste touched my lips, I felt a sense of small relief. I wasn't all that hungry, so I just took an Oreo from the cookie jar. I took in my surroundings, which was nothing, or better yet no one. My parents must've already left with Mike, because he wasn't in his room when I came downstairs.

When Tori came downstairs, I'd already finished my coffee, so I refilled my thermos. She cast a nervous look my way, which almost instantly disappeared. I smiled sarcastically at her, hoping to see that nervousness again, but no such luck.

When she was done, I got up from where I was sitting and opened the door. She hurried out and I closed the door as soon as she got through. I calmly got in, and took my time putting on my seat belt and adjusting my rearview mirror.

"Jade…" she said cautiously

"Yes" I answered in an unusually creepy voice

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm super" I said sarcastically, with a smirk on my face

I made sure she knew I was in a mood the whole way to school. See, when I was in a mood, apparently I acted all happy and perky but suddenly snapped at anyone who dared to look the wrong way at me. Kind of like a cat, you think it's all cute and fluffy and then before you know it, it's already jumped in your face.

Having parked, I got out and locked the car. I walked in front of Tori, but I didn't look behind to see whether she was following me or not. I headed straight for my locker. I got everything I'd need for the first 4 periods. When I closed my door, my best friend made herself known

"You're in a mood" Cat said, not even bothering to tiptoe around me

"Yeah well, we all know how that goes" I said, my blue eyes boring into her brown ones

"What is it this time?" she asked, not looking away

I didn't say anything, instead, I looked forward over to where Tori was standing. Cat followed my stare and understood.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked

I hesitantly told her everything from the part when she got to my house, she started to look more interested in it when I got to the part where she played me the song.

"She's playing again?" she asked me with a puzzled look

"What do you mean?" now I asked sounding puzzled

She looked to see if anyone was looking this way "Andre told me that she hasn't been playing for a while now"

I didn't know what to think of that, but I did know something was wrong if she wasn't playing; she loves it. But it was just more proof that our friendship was getting weaker. I told her the rest of the events. I was still very angry at her, but I was also worried.

Cat seemed to be thinking about what I'd told her, but the bell rang, and she didn't get a chance to tell me. We parted ways and went to our classes. My first class was a lecture about theater in Ancient Greece, something I've been seeing since I first got here. I grabbed a notebook and started to think about that melody Tori played me last night.

As much as I didn't want to, I just couldn't get it out of my head. It was beautiful, soft and sweet. It seemed like a conversation between two people. It was like the combination of notes already had the words laid out for them, and it was so close I could almost touch it, but just when I got closer they disappeared.

I wrote the notes down and started to think about them. I don't know why, but in my head this beautiful harmony came to be in form of a love song. The notes themselves were nothing, but together, and played in an exact way, just seemed to click. Tori had thought of that melody, she'd played for me.

It startled me that she didn't tell me she wasn't playing anymore. I was so angry at first, but I was more worried now as to the reason why. She's still my best friend, even if she doesn't feel that way. Maybe she didn't want to tell me because she no longer considered me to be hers. It hurt to even think about it…

When the bell rang, I couldn't be more relieved. I made it through the next 3 classes like someone was just dragging me there. Of course I paid attention and took notes, but my mind wasn't in the room, it was somewhere else.

I sat at the usual table at lunch, and I waited for Cat to come and talk to me, but she never did, Andre never did either. It was just me, Tori, Robbie and Beck at the table. Beck was bragging about the many girls he'd hooked up with last night. It was disgusting to even hear about it, but Robbie seemed to be playing close attention, if he was even more interested, he'd be taking notes.

"Beck that is disgusting!" I said at something awful he said

"Yeah, man that crossed the line" Robbie said covering his ears

"What?" he said "I just_"

"Eww, don't repeat it" Tori shouted at him "Once was already way too many times"

Beck threw his hands up in the air in defeat, and thankfully shut up. We just found something else to talk about, like the football game that was going to happen tonight. Well, actually the boys were talking, Tori and I were just quietly sitting here. I was glad when the bell rang, if I had to hear about how great Tom Brady was again, I was gonna rip their heads off.

I didn't see Cat for the rest of the day. I went about my day, my mind was going to explode any moment now because of everything that was going on in there. I was at my locker as soon as the last bell rang, I took some things I'd need today and shut it.

"Hey Jade" said a boy from my advanced writing class

"Oh, hey Jason" I said throwing in a fake smile

"Listen" he said scratching the back of his head

Oh please god no

"I heard that you like roller skating, so maybe" he continued

No, don't go there, no, no, no

"You'd like to go with me to the rink this Friday, they're having this really cool party. 1960's theme" he finished, with the biggest smile on his face

I'd like more than anything to say no to his face, and say that it was never gonna happen. I don't like dating, never have. But Jason is really nice, and he seems like a cool guy, not someone to get angry at. I was about to politely refuse when I saw Tori coming around the corner, and suddenly my head started to hurt. I'd been with a headache since I'd woken up that morning. I don't know, maybe this "date" with Jason could take my mind off things.

"You know what Jason, I'd like to. Pick me up at 7?" I said, trying to genuinely smile.

"Okay, see you" he said walking away smiling

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Beck was standing in front of me

"Are you kidding me?" he said with a hopeless expression

"What?" I said walking away to the parking lot

He was walking beside me "I've been trying to get you to go out with me since last year, and every time your answer was _I don't date Beck"_ he said, surprisingly imitating me pretty well

I opened the door to my car and stared at him "That's because I don't"

"Then why are going out with Jason" he whined

"Because he's not a pig" I said coldly, getting into my car and pulling out of the space.

Out of my rearview mirror, I saw Tori approach a dumbfounded Beck. I saw them talking, probably about what had just happened, but I couldn't see her expression. Just as well, I didn't want to.

(Cat's POV)

When Jade told me what had happened between Tori and her the previous night, I had no idea what to say to her, thankfully, the bell rang and I didn't have to answer her right away.

At lunchtime, I looked for Andre and pulled him into the janitor's closet to talk to him privately. I turned on the lights and told him everything. His reaction was the same

"Tori's playing again" he said in a surprised tone "But she told me that she wasn't felling it anymore, that she didn't want to play anymore"

"Well apparently she did play, last night, to Jade" I said "Has she told you anything?"

"No, I couldn't talk to her this morning, she went straight to her first class. I was planning to talk to her now" he explained

"You're Tori's best friend" I said, ignoring the idiot smile on his face "Jade's been complaining that she's changed. That's she's distant"

"I can't tell you what Tori and I talk about. That's not my information to tell" he thought "But yeah, she's a bit different"

"Honestly why aren't these girls talking to each other" I wondered "Jade feels like she can't come to Tori about… about what she's going through"

"Tori feels the same way" Andre exclaimed

"This is strange, they've been friends for so long and now they feel like they can't talk to each other" I thought out loud

"We have to do something Cat, or else they'll destroy their friendship" he said sitting down on the floor

I sat across from him. We sat there, thinking, for at least 15 minutes. I was about to give up, when finally, it hit me.

"Ow, can't these mops stand still" I sat rubbing my head, I could she Andre was trying really hard not to laugh "Stop it! I have an idea, here's what we're gonna do…"

(Jade's POV)

I was sitting at home, doing my homework, when I got and email from Tori, weird, why didn't she text me?

 _Meet me at HA in half an hour. I'll be in the janitor's closet. We need to talk – Tori_

Against my better judgement, I got up from my desk and went downstairs, ready to leave when I remembered something, I had to take care of Mike. I dropped my keys back and sent an email back, saying I couldn't make it. I was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Mike when the bell rang.

"Trina, what are you doing here" I asked, hugging her

"Tori really needs to talk to you, so she sent me here to babysit Mike, so you can go meet her" She said smiling

"Really?' I said suspiciously

She nodded, and walked past me "Hey, big guy, do you want boring big sister to watch you or me?" she said talking to Mike

He seemed confused for a moment "You won't hurt her feelings, don't worry" I heard Trina whisper to him

"I want Trina here" he said, looking at his shoes

Trina picked him up and threw him in the air "See, we're good here. Go"

I felt like I shouldn't leave him here with a 14 year old, but Trina's responsible, I trust her "Okay, I'll be back soon. Bye"

I took my keys once again and drove to school for the second time today. The Parking lot was empty, except for some teachers' cars. I walked slowly towards the double doors, they were unlocked. I proceeded to the end of the hall, where I saw the too familiar janitor's closet. I put my hand on the handle, not knowing what was gonna happen.

I opened the door anyway and entered the dark office.

 **Author´s Note:**

So what are your thoughts on this chapter?

Please review/favorite/follow

Xoxo Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Forced, but very much needed conversation

 **Author's Note** : Thank you the reviews! I'm really glad everyone is liking this story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious  
Follow me on twitter (if you want): katieblack2012

 _(Previously on I Can Tell You Anything, Right?_

 _I proceeded to the end of the hall, where I saw the too familiar janitor's closet. I put my hand on the handle, not knowing what was gonna happen._

 _I opened the door anyway and entered the dark office.)_

(Jade's POV)

As I'd already expected, it was dark; I couldn't see anything that was in front of me, until a light flicked on. The luminosity revealed the face of Tori Vega. She was wearing what she'd worn to school a few hours earlier. The look on her face showed that she expected me to say something

"So" I said hoping to start the conversation

"So what?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I said, as though it was obvious

"I don't wanna talk about anything. You do." She said getting more confused

"Uhmm, no, I don't you do" I said getting irritated

"You emailed me, not the other way around" she said convincingly

I didn't email her, I didn't want to talk about anything, and yet…

"Oh, I see what this is" I said getting my phone "Someone pranked us or something. I got an email from you, which is weird cause you usually text me, and you got an email from me"

"I thought that was weird too, but who would do this?" She said making a thinking face

"Are you oblivious?" I said annoyed "Obviously Cat or Andre did this so we could talk"

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her. I reached for the handle and turned it, only the door didn't open, maybe it was jammed or something. I tried a few more times before I finally accepted that it was locked

"Those sons of bitches!" I said kicking the door

I turned to face Tori who had a rather scared look

"What are you so worried about, it's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything" I said sitting down on the floor

If this was the work of best friend masterminds, we were gonna be stuck here for a while; they weren't gonna let us go that easy

"I'm not worried about anything" She said, but her face said otherwise

"Okay, since we don't have anything to talk about, let's not talk at all" I said giving her one last look before I put my earbuds in.

I shut my eyes and melted into my music, but as much as I wanted to lose myself, I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Cat and Andre did this for the right reasons, Tori and I had to talk, but I wasn't gonna cave in first. We had to sort some pretty weird shit out, because otherwise, our friendship wasn't gonna survive.

About a half hour passed since we got stuck in that closet, at least I figured that much; ten songs had gone by. I was starting to get hungry. I rummaged through my bag and got my phone out

' _Nice going Cat, was it your plan to starve us?'_

I texted Cat, hoping she would put her brain back in and let us out before we resided to cannibalism; I got very temperamental when I got hungry. I looked at Vega, who was only a few feet across from me and had her earbuds in as well. I looked her up and down, she appeared to be fine, not even close to caving first.

I sighed and fell back into listening to music. A few minutes later I got a text back from Cat: _Are you crazy Jade, I don't know what you're talking about_

The usually smart girl was acting completely dumb and innocent. I was gonna her back for this later, but first I needed to get out of here. I stood up and looked at the walls, then the ceiling. I saw the opening of an air duct, it was small but I think I could get in there. I grabbed a couple of boxes and arranged them to make a ladder, but still, as tall as I was, I still couldn't reach the opening. I jumped, and when nothing happened, I jumped again, now determined to get a good grip. And when I almost had it, the ground fell from beneath me.

I felt my "ladder" crumble down and my back hitting the floor. My head got hit pretty hard, but I was so pissed that I didn't really care.

"Oh my god Jade! Are you stupid?" she yelled, coming to help me sit up. She was checking my head for any signs of bleeding or something

"Wow Jade, are you okay, that was a pretty bad fall" I said rubbing my head and mocking her simultaneously

"Damn it Jade, you could've got seriously hurt!" she said punching my arm

"Yeah, by you obviously" I said pretending that hurt me.

I stood up and everything seemed okay for a while, until my vision went black and let my body fall. Something stopped me from hitting the ground, Vega's arms around me, which I was very aware of

"I think you have a concussion" she said with a concerned look "You'd better sit down"

"What do you care anyway?" I mumbled, doing as she said

"Because I'm your freaking best friend Jade, that's why!" She said, raising her voice at me

"You know, I wanna believe you, but I don't" I said yelling back at her, making my head hurt, thus, making me wince.

"What are you talking about?" She said, not so loud as before, taking notice of my headache

"Nothing" I said looking down at my lap

"It's not nothing, what is it?" she said lifting my chin, my eyes meeting hers

I could see that she was asking a serious question, and I wanted to stay mad at her, and not answer, but I couldn't resist those eyes

"I feel like, everything's changed" I said hesitantly "We've changed… And I don't like it"

She sat down cross legged from me, and the look I saw in her face next was one I didn't expect

"I know" she said in a small voice looking at me with sad eyes, as though they were trying to tell me something, something that she couldn't or wouldn't tell me herself.

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me you stopped playing?" I said, only loud enough for her to hear

"What?" she said looking back at me

"Cat spilled the beans to me. Andre told her that you stopped playing. Why didn't you tell me?" I explained, and persisted

"I don't know" she said

"Is that how it's going to be from now on? You're supposed to be my best friend and we can't even communicate. What kind of relationship is this Tori?" I said, trying to keep my tears from escaping my eyes

"I don't—

"Don't say 'I don't know'!" I shouted grabbing my throbbing head "I can't do this anymore…"

"Jade…" she said trying to reach for me

"Don't" I said, pulling away from her "You've been distancing yourself from me, you won't let me even touch you, we rarely talk anymore…"

A fugitive tear escaped from my eyes, and I stared into her eyes. I was trying so hard to hate her right now, and as much as I wanted to it couldn't happen

"Jade, I'm sorry" she said tearing up as well "I know I've been pulling away from you, and I'm really sorry that I hurt you. The truth is, I've been going through a though time, and…"

"And you didn't feel like you could talk to me?" I asked, listening carefully for her answer

"When you asked me if you could tell me anything last night…" she started

"Apparently, it fucking depends, right?" I said angrily interrupting her

"It does. How am I supposed to expect you to tell me anything when I haven't been telling you anything lately? It wouldn't be fair" she said

"It shouldn't matter. You're my best friend, we've known each other for 10 years and we should be able to talk to each other, no matter what it's about Tori" I said looking in her eyes "So why aren't we?"

I guess we were both hiding stuff from each other. I was mad at her for not talking to me about what she was going through, but in reality, I was doing the same damn thing. I was a hypocrite.

"I don't know about you, but I'm scared Jade. It because we've known each other for so long that I don't wanna ruin whatever imagine you have of me. I don't want you to hate me" she explained

We were in an incredibly vulnerable situation, finally communicating, and the thought that it had to take trapping in us a closet and me getting hurt for us to be talking like this, only made me remember to thank Cat and Andre later

I reached for her, sitting so close to me and wrapped my arms around her "Nothing you could ever say to me would make me hate you Tori" I said.

She was really tense at first but then I felt her relax into the hug and pull me tightly to her

"Can we just go back to being friends" She asked

"We never stopped Vega, we just hit a not-so-small bump on the road" I answered laughing

If anyone asked me to describe what I was feeling, I couldn't even begin to explain it. I felt relieved and safe. I was really glad that I'd sorted this whole mess with Vega. The feeling of holding my best friend in my arms and knowing that it was going to change for the better gave a sense of real relief, and I felt that even though this was possibly the biggest argument we've had in our entire lives, this was the start of something new.

"I love you Vega" I said pulling away from our hug, and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

I wasn't and I love you, like I was in love with her or something. But I did love her, as in I really cared about her and was really glad to have her in my life, and she seemed to understand that.

"I love you too West"

I smiled at her, and I knew that it was all okay between us. We were friends again. She smiled as well, wiping her face with her sleeves. I did the same and laughed.

"Can you believe that their plan actually worked?" she said getting up and extending a hand to help me up

I took her hand "Yeah, those two are pretty good friends… But when are they gonna let us out? I'm hungry"

"Let me check the door" Tori said, she pulled on the handle and the door opened "Looks like right now. I'm pretty hungry too, wanna grab a bite to eat?

"Sure" I said grabbing my bag and walking out the door with my best friend

As we got in my car, Tori reminded me of something I'd forgot about, given the events of the day.

"So, you and Jason?" she asked, poking me in the ribs

"What?" I said confused for a second before I remembered "Oh right, he asked me out"

I put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot

"I thought you didn't believe in this dating thing" she asked, I took a glance at her, and I thought I saw her expression change, but I wasn't sure

"I don't" I said paying attention to the road "It's not a big deal, I don't even like him like that, but I just thought I'd give it a try, you know?"

"Okay, you're not even excited for your first date?' She asked, I could swear I saw her smile

"No, I don't think of it as a date. I want my first date to be with someone I actually like"

"You know Beck was pretty upset that you rejected him today right?' she said as we got out of the car

We'd already gotten to a diner close to the school; we would always come here everyone in a while after school

"Yeah, but as much as he is my friend, he's an irresponsible womanizer who doesn't have a romantic bone in his body" I said pushing open the door.

The waitress directed us to our table and gave us some time to decide what wanted to order.

"That's mean Jade" She said trying to stifle her laughter

"Well, I'm not a very nice person" I said

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" the waitress asked politely coming up to our table

Vega and I ordered what we wanted, and the waitress said that she would be right back with our orders

"Yes you are Jade. Sure you might come across as a bitch, but once people get to know you like I have, they realize you're an amazing person and a great friend" she said smiling

"Thanks" I said smiling back "Yay food"

The waitress came back with our food and I was so glad that I was finally gonna eat something. I was really hungry.

"Enjoy your meal ladies"

We thanked the waitress and started to eat. We talked about lots of things, it didn't matter what, all that mattered was the fact that we were talking again.

When we finished eating, we went dutch¹ and it was time to go home, it was almost 10 o'clock. I had texted my parents when I was stuck in the closet saying that I was going to get home later than usual. I hope Tori did the same, otherwise her parents would freak out when I dropped her off.

The drive back was almost silent, except for the radio, playing songs in the background.

"Hey Tor?" I asked before she got out of the car

"Yeah?" she replied looking back to me

"Why _did_ you stop playing?" I asked

"It's getting late Jade, can we talk about this some other time?" she answered

"Sure, good night"

"Good night Jade. See you tomorrow" she said getting out of the car and going into her house

As much as I wanted to know the reason behind her stopping playing, it was getting late, and I knew that because of our much needed talk today, she wasn't just trying to get out of it. Our friendship was rebuilding itself, and now more than ever, I felt like I could finally tell Tori about the crazy stuff that was going on in my head.

When I got home at about 10:20 p.m. my parents were already in their room and Mike was already asleep. I knocked and popped my head into my parents' room, knowing they were awake to let them know I'd got home alright.

I took a quick shower and put my pajamas on. I climbed into my bed and turned off the bedside lamp. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but soon I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I got to school when it was already swarming with students in the halls. I went to my locker to pick up my stuff and looked for Cat. I searched for a petit redhead in the halls, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The bell rang, and I went to class, and all through those 4 periods I did not run into Cat once. At lunch, I got there, and finally saw Cat. I grabbed my lunch from the grub truck and sat down across from her.

"Hey Cat" I said

She acknowledged me, eating her salad, so I continued

"That stunt you pulled last night" I said, watching out for her reaction, hoping to see her scared imagining what I would do next, but she kept a straight face

"What?" She said with a mouthful of salad

"Thanks" I said smiling at her

She didn't actually confirm that she pulled that stunt, but I saw a smile creep up on her face. A few minutes later, Andre and Tori sat down at the table with us, and it seemed to me like they'd just had the same conversation as Cat and I.

Robbie and Beck got in later because the line at the food truck was absurdly long, given that it probably wasn't the safest thing to eat. Robbie was talkative, but Beck was silent, picking at his food

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Andre asked with a confused tone

"Ask Jade, why don't you" he replied shooting me death glares

"Oh you big baby" I said, rolling my eyes

"What?" Cat asked puzzled

Tori explained the whole situation with Jason, and everybody at the table laughed

"Dude, you have got to no right to be acting like this!" Robbie said doubling back laughing

"Yeah, you're a pig man. Definitely not dating material" Andre said, getting his laughter under control

In defeat, he went back to eating his French fries "I have feelings too you know"

"Sure you do, that's why you party every night and hook up with every single girl you meet" I said

Everyone in the table suppressed their laughter until lunch was over. Tori and I went to our next class and the rest of the gang went to theirs

Thursday and Friday went by really fast, we were all falling back into our school rhythms, homework, writing assignments, papers and of course, Sikowitz's crazy challenges.

I got home Friday afternoon and dropped on the couch. My parents were at work and I remembered that Mike was at a playdate with one of his schoolmates. Soon Mozart and laying on the floor next to me, begging me to scratch his belly. I had the house to myself, and I could do whatever I wanted, because I had nothing to do today…

Ah crap, the "date" with Jason was that night and I had an hour and a half to get ready. I should've never accepted his offer in the first place, but now that I did, I had to go. Of course, I could cancel… but that would break the poor kid's heart, or something

I procrastinated for another half an hour, watching reruns of Faking It on MTV. I went upstairs to start getting ready.

I took a shower and washed my hair. While it dried, I put make up on and picked what to wear. Since we were going to a skating rink, and it was 1960's themed, I picked black leggings, a white tee and my favourite pair of black vans. I dried my hair, because I could not stand to have my hair even remotely wet for long.

I grabbed my roller skates from my closet and took them downstairs with me. Since I had time to kill, I started to watch vines. As I already knew, vines were only 7 seconds videos, usually funny, and I could spend hours seeing videos and not even realizing it. At about 7 o'clock the bell rang. I got up from the couch and opened the door. Jason was standing in my doorstep. He was wearing black sports vans, black jeans and a tight black shirt. His hair was also all gelled up. And he was also holding flowers

"Hello there Danny Zuko" I kidded

"Hello Sandra Dee" He joked back giving me the flowers "These are for you"

Now that I thought about it, I really did look like a snotty little girl from Grease. She was such a little brat and annoying, Rizzo was much better than her.

The flowers were beautiful, lilies. "I'll just go put them in some water, come in"

He hesitantly stepped into my house and stood there. I found a jar, filled it with water and put the beautiful flowers in it. I put them in the coffee table and walked back to where Jason was standing nervously

"Ready to go?" He asked, his eyes sparkling

"Yeah" I said, trying to sound excited

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Would you guys like me to write the next chapter on Tori's POV?  
Follow/Favorite/Review me or this story (if you want)  
[If you don't know what going Dutch is, here's the meaning]  
¹: To go Dutch means to split the cost of something (in this case, a meal)  
xoxo Katie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: The one after the date

A/N: So last chapter Jade went on her date with Jason, I won't be writing a chapter for that. However, I will describe throughout this chapter. Also, this chapter will be on Tori's POV. I am so sorry for not updating, school's got me really busy. I will update again when I can. Surprise surprise for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but I do own this particular plot.  
I'm on twitter: katieblack2012

(Tori's POV)

Friday night, one week of school has passed, and not surprisingly, I have absolutely nothing to do tonight, well, nothing other than hang out with Trina at the house watching movies and series.

We were in the living room, watching whatever was on TV when Trina started mumbling about being hungry. I silently got up and went to kitchen to check the fridge.

"There's not much to work with here. Wanna order a pizza?" I yelled from the kitchen, though I didn't need to, our parents were on a police convention in Denver since my dad was a cop. They'd be gone for a while, so the house was silent.

"Sure" she said absentmindedly not looking away from the TV show she was watching, Teen Wolf. I personally didn't mind it, I watched it as well.

I took my phone from wherever it was in the couch and dialed the pizza place.

"Denny's Pizza, how may I help you?" asked Mark, the pizza guy

"Hey Mark, it's me Tori" I said to him; we were regulars

"Hey Tori! Will you be wanting the usual or something different this time?" he asked

"The usual" I said sitting down and paying attention to the TV

"Okay then, one medium pizza, half vegan half pepperoni. That'll be $29, 99. Be over there in about half an hour. Bye Tori, have a nice night, say hi to Trina for me" he said, finally hanging up

I was surprised he remembered what we usually ordered, vegan for Trina since she was one and pepperoni for me, since I wasn't.

"Thanks, bye" I said, hanging up as well and setting the phone down on the coffee table "Mark says hi"

"That guy's so nice!" she said as if surprised

"Well we do order from there a lot, he's practically a friend by now" I said shrugging

"Yeah. So how come Jade didn't come over tonight?" she asked clearly hinting that she wanted to know about the talk we had on Wednesday.

"If you must know" I said picking at my cuticles "She's on a date with a guy, his name's Jason"

"I thought Jade said she didn't like to date" she said sure of herself in a sad tone

"She didn't, but I guess she changed her mind" I replied

"Was she excited about it?" she asked me

"I don't know, she said she didn't think of it as a date. I don't think she likes him that way" I said changing the channels once the episode ended.

Disney Channel was having a Disney Channel Original Movie marathon. High School Musical was on.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, intrigued to know

"Why do you want to know so badly? It's Jade's love life" I said, getting up from the couch and getting some punch from the fridge

"I don't. I just wanna know how you're feeling about it. Are you okay?" she said getting up as well and leaning over the kitchen counter

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said, avoiding her hazel eyes trying to peer into my soul

"You know why" she said as though it was obvious "You like Jade"

"What? No I don't" I said, trying to keep my voice from altering, but failing miserably.

"You don't think I see the way you look at her. It's not actually subtle Tor. I think everyone's noticed but Jade" she said, laying out the cold hard truth

"I know" I said looking anywhere but her eyes "But, I'm okay. Jade can go out with whomever she wants, this is just a stupid crush. It'll pass."

"Stupid crush?" she said laughing "Tori, you've had this stupid crush for like two years!"

"Yeah, see stupid" I said getting away from her

"Tori, you can't run from your feelings! I'm sure that if you talked to Jade she-"

"Have you met Jade?" I asked sarcastically "She'd probably laugh in my face and hate me forever"

"Then clearly, you don't know Jade. She's your best friend Tori, she loves you and she won't hate you for being gay, or for liking her." She said stomping up to her room

I plopped down on the couch, with my head in my heads. If I did talk to Jade one of these three things could happen:

She'd hate me and shun me out of her life

She'd be accepting and still be my friend

She could realize she liked me to and we'd start a romantic relationship.

The third one by far was the longest long shot ever. But as Trina pointed out, the first one wouldn't happen, and Jade herself had said that nothing that I ever told her would make her hate me. Although, a sliver of doubt hung at the back of my thoughts.

The bell rang, and I knew it was the pizza guy. I politely said hello and paid him. I screamed for Trina and she came down, even though our last conversation was really awkward. She didn't talk to me while we were eating. We both cleaned the little mess we'd made in the kitchen and while she was walking up the stairs to her room, I said something that I thought might get her attention

"You're right" I said, and as I expected she turned around to face in my direction "Jade will understand, she's my best friend"

She smiled and resumed her actions. I was pretty tired, so I turned off the TV and went to my room. I turned the television I had there to same channel and changed into my pajamas, climbing into the bed.

Only the light of the glowing TV illuminated my room, so soon, I was fast asleep in my bed.

I woke up a few hours later to the vibration of my phone beside me. I grabbed it and instantly dimmed the brightness, it was murdering my eyes. It was 2 a.m., and I'd got a text from Jade.

 _Sorry if I woke you, I couldn't sleep. Can you come over tomorrow, I mean later today, around 3 o'clock? I want to talk to you_

I was really curious as to what she wanted to talk to me about, but my sleepiness got the best of me, and shortly after I replied with a simple "Okay", I drifted back to peaceful sleep.

The next morning I was awake at noon. I rubbed my eyes and took in the clarity of my bedroom. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to see Trina drinking coffee, staring at nothing in particular.

"Morning" I said pouring myself some coffee as well

She mumbled what I figured was good morning, but it was hard to say. Trina was always in zombie mode when she woke up. She would always get up, come downstairs, drink some coffee, and after an hour or so she started to wake up. In the meantime, you couldn't get her to say or do anything.

I finished my cup of coffee and went back upstairs, leaving Trina slumped in weird manner on the couch. I take a shower and put on some make up. I picked a purple tank top, faded blue jeans and high heeled brown boots. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to pass the time. I had about an hour to crash before I went to Jade's, so I just laid down on the couch, view people's posts on The Slap. At about 2:50 p.m. I got up and left my house. Since I don't have my license yet, I walked to her house. It was only a couple blocks away, nothing I couldn't handle.

Soon I was at my best friend's house. I rang the doorbell and waited a while before she answered the door. Nothing about her was different, she had the same expression she always had, like she was pissed about something, but I knew that wasn't always the case.

"Hey'' she said opening the door wider so I could come in.

"Hey"

We went to her room and plopped down on her bed. Neither of us said anything for a while.

"Jade, I need to talk to you about something" I said, breaking the silence and preparing to tell Jade I was gay, and just get it over with.

"Actually, let me go first" she said sitting up beside me, hugging her knees.

I wanted to tell her right then and there, but after all she was the one who wanted to tell me something, so I waited,

"Last night I went on my date with Jason" she started

"How did it go?" I asked, a little curious

"It's wasn't bad" she stated "He took me roller skating'

I nodded, I knew she liked to skate and she took some classes a few years ago and competed in championships, but since HA, she hasn't been to the rink much.

"It was 60's themed, so I went kind of Sandra Dee-ish, and coincidently, he went as Danny Zuko. But anyway, when we got to the rink, I quickly put on my skates and hit the "ice". He on the other hand, didn't even know how to tie his laces, so I helped him" she laughed "When he stood up, he immediately fell down. Normally, the guy has to teach the girl to do stuff in the movies at least, but this was the complete opposite. He couldn't let go of the railing without falling down"

"That doesn't sound like much fun, sound like you had to take care of him the whole night" I said honestly

"Yeah, I didn't like that, but after he had fallen down enough times, we stepped out to order some foo. He even apologized for being such a klutz, he hadn't thought it'd be so hard" she explained "But it turns out we actually have a lot in common"

A little piece of my heart broke, I was scared that Jade actually liked this guy, I knew it was selfish but I couldn't help but not want her with him.

"Do you think you might like him?" I asked looking down at my lap, playing with the hem of shirt

"I don't know. I don't wanna date anyone right now. I don't wanna lead him on or anything" she said "I don't wanna be unfair to him"

"What do you mean?" I asked because I didn't know why in the hell she could be unfair to him if she liked him enough to date or not

"I can't be with anyone until I'm sure of myself" I sighed as she laid down next to me. She turned to face me

Our faces were only a few inches apart, I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, and tell her that I was gay and I really liked her as more than a friend, but I couldn't

"Why are you not sure of yourself?" I whispered

"It's just that" she said after a while "He's really nice, and he's cute. I could see myself with him, but at the same time I can't. I'm not sure what I want, I don't know who I am yet"

"Jade, I've known you my whole life. You're a bitch" I said earning a death glare from her" You are! But you're also smart, talented, a really good friend, caring and sensitive despite what people might think. Need I go on?"

"No' she said laughing

I loved her laugh and the fact that I was the reason of it. There were times that Jade was so pissed at life and at everyone, and she never smiled. She was always a bitch to everyone, even to me, even to her parents. I thought that she was gonna hit rock bottom and become a delinquent going around stabbing people with her scissors (which thankfully she didn't carry around anymore). But she picked herself up and became herself again, the best friend I've ever had.

"I know all that, but still, I can't be with him. I'm not even sure I'm attracted to him. I'm not attracted to anyone." She said once her laughing died down

We said nothing for the next couple of minutes. I looked into her deep blue eyes and saw nothing. I couldn't read her emotions. Damn it that she was such a good actress. I was frustrated, though I didn't show it, at least I hoped I didn't.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said playing with the hair that had fallen over my shoulder

Nervous as I was, I managed to speak "It was nothing" It wasn't nothing, but I couldn't drop this on her now, she seemed like she already had a lot on her mind and I didn't want to add to it.

"C'mon I know it wasn't nothing" she said poking my belly

"Because it wasn't. It was just a stupid joke" I lied

"Then tell me the stupid joke!" she demanded playfully

"No, Jade, it's not even funny" I said, trying to get her to stop asking for answers

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that" she said, and with one swift move she was on top of me, pinning my hands down on the bed, and closing my legs with her thighs "Do I need to tickle it out of you?" she said sexily

This was a really compromising position, which I didn't exactly hate, in fact it felt natural

"No, but I won't tell you" I said, trying to keep a steady face, instead of smiling like an idiot because my crush was on top of me

"Really?" she asked, her face getting dangerously close to mine. My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel her breath on my face,

I wanted to close the gap between us, I wanted to kiss her, tell her that I was gay, that I had a crush on her, and hope that she realized she felt the same way, but I couldn't take the risk of ruining our friendship.

"Tor" she whispered, almost inaudibly

"Yeah"

"Tell me!" she said shaking me and laughing

We both laughed so hard we were crying. When she was vulnerable enough, I took my chance and tried to exchange our positions. My plan was to roll over, so that I was over her; but I failed miserably. Instead, the both of us hit the floor, not realizing we were too close to the edge.

We landed with a soft thud, since Jade's bedroom floor was carpeted. It could've broke my fall, if there wasn't the weight of a 120 pound girl on top of me. I groaned, crushed by the impact of the fall. I groaned and she rolled off me.

"Thanks for breaking fall" she said smiling and she got up and extended a hand to help me

"Glad to" I said taking it and rubbing my back

We went downstairs and sat down on the couch. Jade turned on the TV and Friends was on. We bot sat comfortably and watched the show.

"Are you hurt?'' she asked, probably noticing my hand on my back

"Nothing I can't handle" I said trying to move, but wincing in the process

"Turn over" she demanded

"Why?" I refuted

"Just do it" she said rolling her eyes

I did as she said and turned my back to her, crossing my legs on the couch. A moment later I felt her hands on my lower back massaging the spot that was sore from the fall and I couldn't keep the moan from coming from my mouth. She chuckled behind me and continued. After a couple of minutes, I felt her stop, but I quickly felt her touch again.

Differently, this time it wasn't her hands touching my body, but her lips, as she softly kissed the spot she had been previously massaging. Chills went through my whole body. She put her hands on my hips and left them there.

Confused by her actions, I turned around slowly, her hands remaining on my hips.

"Jade?" I said, trying to get her to look me in the eyes

"I lied to you" she said, a tear escaping from her beautiful eyes.

I cupper her face in my hands and gently wiped the tear away, I waited for her to say more, but she didn't. More tears escaped from her eyes as she pulled me closer in a hug. I caressed her head, and hugged her tightly. I had not apparent idea as to why she was crying or why she said that she lied to me.

"Lied about what?" I whispered in her ear

"About not being attracted to anyone" she said, only barely loud enough for me to hear

She pulled away from my embrace and moved her hands to my neck as she leaned in, her lips brushing mine, making me shiver. She didn't close the gap between us, as if she didn't know if she should or not, so I did it for her.

I put my hands on her back and pulled her into me, our lips crashing together. The feeling that went through me that very moment was indescribable. I was feeling happy, confused, a whole mix of emotions and thought running through my mind.

She didn't pull away, but in fact pulled me closer. Her tongue brushed my lips and I opened my mouth, partially allowing her access into it. Her lips tasted like coffee, and the sensation was amazing. Her hands got lost in my hair and she pushed my down on the couch with her bodyweight. I felt her body pressed to mine and it was pleasuring. She quickly straddled me with her legs and moved her mouth to kiss my jawline. She bit softly on my neck and a moan escaped my lips.

What the hell were we doing?! I was making out with my best friend, and never in a million years did I see this coming.

"Jade" I moaned, not wanting her to stop, but we need to talk "Jade stop"

She hesitantly stopped and let me up, still straddling me. "I'm sorry" she said looking away

"No, don't apologize' I said grabbing her chin and looking into her gorgeous eyes "Are you attracted to me?"

"I think that's been established" she said, biting her lip

I smiled "So when you said you weren't sure of yourself…"

"Yeah, you dumbass, don't make me say it" she said letting a smile creep up on her face

"Say what?" I joked

"You know what" she said, resting her hands on my stomach

"You're think you're gay?" I asked laughing

"Why in the fuck is that funny Vega? Geez!" she said angrily crossing her arms

"It's not" I said trying to keep myself from laughing "It's actually ironic"

I grabbed her arms and uncrossed them, taking her hands in mine, rubbing circles on them with my thumbs

"Why?"

I leaned in and softly kissed her lips, smiling into our kiss "Because I'm gay too"

She slapped me hard across the arm "Damn it! Is that what you couldn't tell me?"

"Well yeah" I said pouting and rubbing my arm

"Do you have a crush on me?" she asked deadly serious

"It's kind of obvious apparently" I said honestly a little scared of the face she was making

"So all this time you were distant from me, and a cold hearted bitch, you were actually just trying to stay away from me?" she asked smiling

I nodded and tried to release myself from her hold, but she didn't let me

"Oh Vega" she sighed "Ironic indeed"

"What?"

"Remember that time I was being a bitch to everyone and pissed off at the world? When I nodded she proceeded "I was so fucking confused of my sexuality and I that might like my best friend that I just tried to turn my emotions off"

"You like me too then?" I asked

"Duh Vega, keep up" she said getting up from me and heading to the kitchen.

That's why we were so afraid to talk to each other. I was pulling away from Jade, trying to hide my feelings from her, when in reality, she was doing the same thing in her way.

I got up and sat on the kitchen stool, watching Jade make coffee

"So what does this mean now?" I said sipping from the cup she'd given me

"Well obviously, things can't go back to the way they were" she said sitting down beside me "But I don't wanna start something with you that could someday ruin our entire friendship. I care about you way too much for that. I'd take being just friends any day rather than losing you"

"I feel the same way" I said placing a hand on her thigh "But I'm 100% in this if you are"

"Okay, but let's not label this, or tell anyone, it might jinx whatever it is that we are" she said putting up a hand for me to shake

"Agreed" I said shaking her hand

Today I had come here hoping to tell Jade of my sexuality and getting it over with. I was prepared for everything but this. I had not expected to make out with my best friend. I had not expected her to like me back. I had not expected any of this, but somehow this was better. Now, we were somewhere in the process of being something other than friends, and at one point that might've scared the hell out me, but now there was nothing more that I wished,

"So wanna come over to my house? I asked

A/N: So what did you think? Did I hit you right in the Jori feels?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: The one where everything is fine

A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I've been really busy with school, I work my ass off because I want to be a doctor someday, but my efforts are paying off.  
So, last on the story, Tori and Jade are finally on the same page, but what does this mean now, for them? Let's see.

Tori's POV

We drove back to my house, silently. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had just made out with my best friend, whom I have known for more than half my life. I stole a look of her from the passenger's seat, she of course looked beautiful as she always did, and her expression was as if nothing had happened.

"How the hell are you not freaking out, not even a little?"

"I don't know, I guess we're both dealing with this differently. I'm actually glad that all you couldn't tell me was that you're gay" she responded, taking a right turn into my street, parking my car in the garage.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"I mean that it wouldn't have been a big deal to me, even if I wasn't in this position myself, I'll love you no matter what, you're my best friend" she said getting out of the car, not before she pecked my cheek.

I watched her make her way to the door and walk into my home. My skin tingling from the contact of her soft lips. I took a deep breath and got out. When I entered my house, Jade and Trina were on the couch watching TV eating left over pizza.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down Vega" Jade said patting the spot beside her.

I closed the door behind me, did as I was told and sat next to her, not sure how we were gonna play this. Would we act like a couple or as friends? I decided to go with safe, and not sit so close to her.

"I take it you guys have talked?" Trina asked with a mouthful of pizza

Jade and I exchanged looks but said nothing.

"Thank god, because if I had to listen to Tori complain one more time I would kill her"

"No you wouldn't, you love me" I said putting feet up on the coffee table

She chuckled and we just sat there for the next few hours watching whatever was on TV. My attention however was on the girl sitting beside me, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world but the television. I wanted nothing more than shoo Trina out of the living room and cuddle up with Jade on the couch.

Though a thought still burned in my mind, when Jade said that she didn't wanna label this, or tell anyone, was she ashamed of being seen with me as her girlfriend. I guess it's understandable given the fact that she isn't even sure of her sexuality, which was kind of a problem for me.

Not many people know this, but lesbians are dangerously territorial, and now that I know Jade can be mine, I can help but think that I won't be able to control myself. We did agree not put labels on whatever it is that we're gonna be, but I know what I want us to be.

Jade is unsure whether she likes guys or girls or both, that's also an issue. I'm positively sure I'm gay, as of two years ago, but since Jade is not, she plays for both teams. What if what she feels for me is just a phase for her, and she decides to go out with that Jason guy? I couldn't take it if it happened. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. Night" I said, not waiting for either of them to respond

"It's only seven Tori" Jade said glancing at me while I went up the stairs

"I know, I'm just tired is all"

When I got to my room, I shut the door and plopped down on my bed, since I was hot, I decided to take a shower. I put my hair in a messy bun and got in the shower. The shower is usually where I do my thinking, but I wanna do anything but think. I put shorts and a t-shirt before plopping down on my bed face down on my pillow.

I grabbed my headphones from my bedside table and plugged them into my phone, letting the music drown out my worries. I hadn't even heard two full songs before I felt someone sit down beside me. I felt them poke at my sides, but I swatted the hand away. Before I knew it though, the hand pulled the plug on my iPhone.

"Hey!" I protested, sitting up and facing the person that was trying to get my attention

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked in a tone that let me know she was on the verge of getting pissed off, I had to choose my next words very carefully it I didn't want to suffer her wrath.

"Nothing" I said trying to put the earbuds back

"It's not nothing, what is it?" she said stooping me

"Jade seriously" I tried to say before she interrupted me

"No. You can't shut me out anymore Vega. Tell me what is bothering you." She said with a glaring look

"I don't wanna fight Jade" I said, trying to get her to drop the subject I wasn't eager to discuss

"We don't have to" she replied "We can talk whatever it is like mature adults"

I stared at her, her eyes were a deep blue, they always darkened when she was frustrated or mad. But somehow, it wasn't anger that I saw, it was worry.

"Fine. I'm worried that you liking me as more than a friend might be just a phase." I said

In less than moment, I felt her soft hands cupping my face and her sweet lips touching mine, it was a soft kiss, not like the one we'd shared before.

"I can understand why you would be worried," she said smiling "Tori, I'm sure not straight, but I don't know if I am completely gay. The reason I've never wanted to be in a relationship is because I didn't want to let myself figure it out. Do you see this smile on my face, this was all you, I might not be sure of who I am right now, but I'm sure of my feelings for you."

Tears started falling from my eyes as she pulled me close for a hug and rubbed circles on my back. When we pulled apart, we locked eyes; she put a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Stay here okay, I'm gonna take a shower" She stated getting up

I laid back down and closed my eyes, my worries were now a distant memory, Jade actually liked me, and because we were best friends, even if it doesn't work out, and I really hope it does, I know it'll be okay.

I felt my eyes get droopy just around the time when I heard Jade scream something to from the bathroom. I picked myself up and headed to the bathroom to see what she wanted. When I walked in, my sleepy eyes searched for Jade, and when I found her, I shrieked and cover my eyes immediately.

"Jade!" I screamed, still covering my whole face, because just my eyes weren't enough

"What?" she said

"You're naked!" I said trying to think of why she wasn't freaking like I was

"Yeah, I screamed for you to get me a towel" She said "Oh stop it, you've seen me naked before" she said trying to pry my hands off my face

"Yeah, when we were like 7 and before"

"Before what"

"Before you had absolutely nothing developed yet" I said rushing out to go get her a towel. Once I did just that I threw it at her

"Assuming that I have developed now Vega?" she asked mockingly "You can uncover your eyes now"

She had the towel wrapped around her body, I was about to cover my eyes again, but I stopped myself. Instead, I walked out to get her something to put on. I grabbed her pajamas and left them on the bathroom counter.

I went back to my bed and got under the covers, ready to go sleep, I honestly didn't know why I was so tired, it was still very early in the night. No later than 5 minutes after, I was on the verge of falling asleep when Jade climbed in behind me, put her arm around my stomach and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Jade" I mumbled

"Yeah" she responded softly

"Get of me" I mumbled hoping I was speaking properly because I was only half-awake

"Why?" she asked indignantly

"Cause I can't sleep if you're touching me" I managed to get out

"Oh really?" she said before kissing the back of my ear

"Yes!" I said jerking myself awake

"Geez Vega, okay" she said laughing

I slowly laid back down, now facing her. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was my best friend's beautiful eyes looking at me.

"Good night Tori"

Jade's POV

I don't know why, but when I woke up I had a huge headache. I slowly got up from the bed and looked for aspirin in Tori's drawer. I rummaged through everything in it, no aspirin there, what I did find, Tori's precious song book, the one she doesn't let anyone touch.

I pondered for a couple of minutes before I decided to take a look at it because I knew that if she caught me looking at it she would literally kill me. Weighing down the consequences, I thought to myself "It's Vega, if it comes down to a fight, I can take her". I carefully took the journal out of its place and shut it quietly.

I stood up and walked to the door. I was almost through it when I heard a noise behind me. I immediately thought "okay this is it", but when I turned to see where the noise had come from, I saw that Tori had, thankfully, only tossed on the bed. She would've probably landed on me if I was still there.

I made my way down the staircase and sat down on the piano bench looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was around, only Trina and Tori were still asleep and Mr. and Mrs. Vega were on a conference. I took a deep breath and opened the journal.

On the page was a beautiful melody, a melody I recognized as the one Tori played for me earlier this week. I played it over in my head, It remembered it as if it was yesterday. I turned the page and on the verse was a portion of what I thought to be the words to the melody:

It's complicated in a million ways

Complicated by a thousand days

Complicated like a hurricane

Blowing through me and you

Separated by a final kiss

Left me so broken down like this

Was a time when you could not resist anything

Anything

But I could

simplify my expectations

But I'm so mystified by

the situation

If I love you truly madly deeply,

Tell me baby isn't that enough!

I wore my heart right on my sleeve

And in the end you only tore it up

Yeah

It's complicated like a photograph yeah

It knocks me down then wants to drag me back

When things were simple, do you remember that?

Me and you, tried and true

Complicated

Yeah it's so complicated

Oh it's so complicated oh ohhh

I had not realized I had tears streaming down my face until my vision was getting blurry. She felt like this, when she was distant from me, and probably all through last year when I was acting like such a bitch to her. It really was complicated.

Now that we managed to work out our feelings we get to uncomplicate things. We can see where this, whatever this is takes us. Maybe my best friend of more than 10 years is the one I'm meant to be for the rest of my life, and I should be happy. I am, but I also scared out of my mind that something will go wrong and we will never be the same.

We've been with each other for a really long time. It's one of those typical stories were one of the best friends fall in love with the other. I've seen this story before, it can go both ways: either we're happy forever or we screw it all up. I cannot let it happen to Tori and me.

I race up the stairs again and go into the room. I put the book back and slip back into the bed. I'm facing Tori's beautifully framed face, peaceful features as she sleeps. I caress her face and I just have this feeling. It's this inexplicable feeling. I've felt it before, and I've been feeling it for a long while. I don't know exactly what it is, but I do know that every time I see Tori…

I sigh and close my eyes. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and smile. For the longest time I had felt weird in my own body, like I didn't know who I was, now it finally feels like I'm on the verge of figuring out.

"Morning" she says sleepily "How long you been up?"

"Not long" I lied "Sleep well?"

"Actually yeah" she smiled "you?"

"Me too" I said blushing, hoping she wouldn't notice

"You're blushing" she said chuckling

Damn it, now I'm blushing even more

"I'm hungry, what time is it?" I said trying to change the subject

"A little past ten" she said turning to check the watch on her bedside table "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know, I don't usually eat in the morning, I just drink coffee."

"Not in my house West" she said getting up surprisingly fast and dragging me out the door.

She managed to drag me out easily, now I'm not so sure I could take her…

In the kitchen, she motions for me to sit down, and so I do. I watch her make coffee and bring me a mug, with just the right amount of sugar I always put in my coffee.

"How do I know I like my coffee this way?"

"Please honey, you've been drinking it since you were 9, do you honestly think that I wouldn't know by now?" she said coolly

I was impressed. I got up and grabbed a bowl. I took the milk from the fridge and cocoa puffs out of the cabinet. I mixed the together and gave it to Tori. I knew she loved Cocoa puffs. She was cuckoo for cocoa puffs as she put it.

"Thanks" she said smiling down at her bowl

While she ate, she made me some bacon and eggs, and when we were both done eating, we went to the couch to watch TV.

We flicked through all the channels and found nothing interesting, so we just sat there, in silence.

"Hey Tor" I said, moving so I was facing her

"Yeah" she said facing me as well

"I don't know what this is" I started, when her face fell I immediately grabbed her hands "It's not bad" I reassured her; that seemed to relax her a little.

"I don't know what this is" I started again "But I'm glad I get to figure it out with you"

She moved a little closer to me and cupped my face "Me too Jade"

She leaned in slowly and brushed her lips against mine, she was teasing me, so I lunged forward, but she back up.

"Seriously?" I said frustrated

"What?" she said as if innocently

"You're such a tease!" I said

"What are you going to do about it huh?"

I grabbed both her hips and pulled her closer to me. I brushed my lips against her neck and kissed the spot just behind her ear. She put her hands on my neck and smashed her lips to mine, my hands roaming her back. It was a rough yet gentle kiss and unfortunately, it had to end

"Vega, calm down, Trina's right upstairs" I said trying to catch my breath

"So?" she said pecking my lips repeatedly

"So we gotta stop" I said trying to resist my urge to act against my will and kiss her again

"Okay" she said pouting

She lied down on my lap and I ran my hand through her gorgeous chocolate brown hair

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes ever?" she said staring up at me

I smiled at her comment and laughed

"And a beautiful smile, beautiful lips. You know what you're just so beautiful it actually hurts a little" she said putting a hand to her chest

I had no other reaction than to place a soft kiss on her lips

"Thanks Vega. You're not too bad either" I said, earning a slap on the arm and a glare "Okay I deserved it" I managed to say while laughing

"You totally did" she said trying not to laugh as well

I took the window of opportunity to tickle her. I quickly put her head down on the couch and climbed on top of her. I tickled her until she was out of breath, kicking and screaming for me to get off of her.

"What's the magic word Tori?" I said still tickling her

"I can't" she tried to say in between laughing and trying to get herself free "breathe, please Jade stop" she said

When I was done with her, she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked pulling her up, both of us sitting cross legged from each other

"I don't know…" she said adorably putting a finger on her chin "Maybe we can take Mozart for a walk in the park, maybe have a picnic?"

"That's sounds perfect" I said smiling "let's go change"

We went back to her rooms and she changed into shorts and a purple top while I opted for jeans and a black crop I had packed the day before. Before we left, Tori went to Trina's room to say she was going out.

"Apparently she stayed up pretty late yesterday; she'll probably sleep for a couple more hours. I left a note for her, so let's go"

We locked the front door and headed to my car. I had a feeling this day was going to be the start of something new.

A/N: So here's a very large chapter. I promise that I'm gonna try and update more often. Tell me what you think about it.

Xoxo Katie


End file.
